PARODIA
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: POR QUE TE SABIA AJENA, PERO ERAS TAN MIA, POR QUE EN MI REINO YO SOY TU DUEÑO, NO MANDO EN TU CORAZON PERO TU CUERPO ES MI TEMPLO... AMARTE DUELE TANTO SAKURA. VOLVI!


**SERVUS! ya saben la perorata de siempre… entra la voz de comercial… ejem…**

"**Sakura card captor y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, la idea si salió de mi sádica mente"**

**Nos vemos abajo aun hay notas…**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De nuevo tus brazos rodearon su cuello,

Cuello que no me pertenecía, y

Tu boca beso la suya, boca que no era la mía.

Mire de nuevo que te susurraba

Palabras de amor al oído,

El nunca te las dirá como yo.

Me miras por unos segundos,

Y me pides perdón en silencio,

Se que no soy el único que esta sufriendo.

¡Amarte me duele en el alma!

Se desgarra lentamente,

El corazón al saberte ajena,

Y se que amarte tanto es mi condena.

Por fin suspiro con alivio, al notar

Que la noche hizo su aparición en

Esta comedia que llamo vida.

No sabes que dicha tan grande siente

Mi corazón, al ver que el idiota ese

Por fin te aparta de su lado

Para perderse en la oscuridad de la calle.

¡Como deseo acecinarlo y robarle tan precioso regalo!

Antes de que entres a tu habitación,

Te tomo de la mano y te meto en la mía,

Tus ojos verdes me miran con reprimenda

Pero se que no estas molesta.

Devoro tus labios sin compasión, quiero

Que olvides sus besos y te memorices los míos.

Te dirijo hacia mi cama y te desvisto desesperado,

Borrare el rastro de sus manos en tu piel. Grabare a fuego

Mi presencia en tu corazón, te impregnare de mí

Escancia para el perfume de aquel no te corrompa.

Por que son en esas noches, en las que te tomo

Y danzamos los dos con los cuerpos

Entre lazados, en la pista de mi cama,

Como música, tus suspiros, mis gruñidos,

Los gemidos de ambos y el ruido

De nuestros cuerpos chocando.

"_Shaoran…"_

Oír mi nombre salir de tus labios, no me importa

Que por los días finjas ser de otro,

Por las noches eres mía, por que tu cuerpo,

Me lo dice y tus caricias lo confirman.

"_te amo"_

Nunca me lo has dicho, no se si me ames,

Pero yo te lo diré cada vez que pueda,

Por que este sentimiento me quema.

Ya es por mucho mantenerlo en secreto,

Tú lo tienes que saber, tengo que decírtelo

Cada vez que te hago el amor.

Nunca encontré ni encontrare el paraíso

Como lo hago en tus brazos y se que nadie

Te ha amado de esta manera como lo hago yo,

Ni siquiera aquel que se jacta de ser tu dueño.

Oh hermosa flor de cerezo, ¿en que me has convertido?

Soy dependiente de ti, de todo lo que rodea,

De tus ojos verdes, De tu dulzura al hablarme,

De pasión al amarme, De esas deslumbrantes

Sonrisas que le dan Luz a esta comedia

Que llamo vida.

¿Cuánto mas seguiremos así?

No me gusta pensar que solo soy un

Juego para ti, tampoco en que algún día

Me vayas a dejar.

Moriré cariño, no lo dudes, moriré por este

Amor que clandestino es… moriré por ti corazón

Que has tomado cada parte de mi ser.

Moriré por los dos cuando te vea marchar,

Para que mi amor, no, nuestro amor, por que se

Que me amas, aunque tus labios no hayan

Pronunciado tan majestuosa palabra.

Moriré para dejar de vivir esta comedia de vida.

¿Por qué le llamo comedia?

Por que aquel es tu príncipe en sociedad,

Pero no te amara de la misma forma que yo,

Por que eres ajena pero eres tan mía… eso

Es una ironía de la vida.

Por que alguien en el cielo

Se empeño en que nos amaramos… pero

Que fuera en secreto.

Por que nunca mendigue por amor

Y ahora lo estoy haciendo.

Una vez satisfecha la pasión,

Mire por la ventana, el sol se asomaba

Por las montañas.

Te levantaste con lentitud, vestiste con rapidez

Debías llegar a tu cuarto antes que alguien más

Te viera, me diste un beso pausado.

Me miraste a los ojos y me sonríete como

Solo tu sabes hacerlo, quiero pensar que es por

Amor y no un agradecimiento por una noche de sexo.

"_te amo Shaoran…"_

No me sorprendió cuando lo dijiste,

Pero mi corazón salto de alegría, al quitarles esas

Semillas de duda.

Sonreí alegre ese prometía Ser un gran día.

Esta era una comedia.

Acomódense en sus asientos y prepárense para

Ver otro episodio de esto a lo que llamo vida…

Esta era una comedia.

- ¡corte! Impriman esa…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Blouson: SERVUS! **

**Esto se me ocurrió en una madrugada de ocio, donde no había nada en la tele, estaba sola en casa, no había que comer y no se me ocurrió nada más que hacer.**

**Ahora viéndola la cosa desde mi punto de vista, la escribí para que quedara confusa ¿me explico? Solo les estoy dando el cimiento y ustedes pueden terminarla como quieran y lo ultimo me pareció sutilmente adecuado, no se a ustedes pero si me gusto. **

**Bueno es lo máximo que pude hacer a estas horas… son las 3:30 de la madrugada y aun no tengo sueño! Pero si hambre… espero les haya gustado pero si no pues… discúlpenme por la perdida de tiempo… **

**Estoy preparando el segundo capitulo de "encontrando tu corazón" asi que no desesperen de acuerdo. Recuerden darle al botoncito que dice… de nuevo la voz de comercial… ejem…**

_**Review this Story/Chapter**_

**Auf Wiedersehen!**

**See later and remember living la vida loca.**


End file.
